For Trouble and Greatness
by notjustplainjayne
Summary: A new Hellsing heir has arisen. A promise between monster and child sets fate turning, and what does one Harry Potter have to do with this? Will be AlucardxMale! OC That means yaoi or gay content! The wizarding world is in for a demonic surprise!
1. Of Greatness and Trouble The Prologue

Um, hello again, this is a story I feel like I'm really going to go places with, my others have been duds, but I think this one is the real deal. I think it's going to go places! I guess the usually disclaimer is in order, so I, officially and irrevocably say, I do not own Hellsing, any of its affiliates, nor do I intend to make money off of it. So...yeah. Anyway, all seriousness aside, enjoy!

Warnings for this chapter(before I forget!): None really, unless you're horribly against introspection or mild language.

Prologue

He had never been one to think. He was used to tactics, strategy, contemplation, and even calculations when the need arose, but to actually reflect was something Alucard loathed. The past was the past was it not? There was no use in wondering what could have been. In truth, Alucard was afraid, afraid of the shadows kicked up in light of reflection. Emotions, useless, baseless human emotions. Sorrow, regret, guilt, wistfulness. He was a servant of Hellsing, not a Hellsing, and these emotions were not for him. He protected, and on several occasions killed in order to do so, these hindrances had no place in his mind. Now, there was nothing to protect, and he felt an incorrigible swell in his chest at the thought. That was the trouble with thinking.

Despite the aggravation of thinking, there were other things Alucard had to face. The absence of Sera being the first and foremost. The little police officer was gone, he didn't miss her, longing was for humans, rather, he was bored and she was a useful remedy for such a situation. He could go to her, but she was off in Germany or some such, killing for the sake of that damned mercenary, and he wasn't desperate. He didn't blame the man for taking his "toy", blaming a dead man was ridiculous even for a vampire, even if it was the man's own fault for dying, stupid bastard. So, boredom and thoughts, and a certain uselessness plagued Alucard all the more in his restless(useless) thoughts.

Begrudgingly, and only to himself, did Alucard admit eventually that he, in a way, was afraid of these thoughts of his. They weren't grotesque, well, perhaps they were, but Alucard wasn't a little girl, he could handle that. They were unconquerable, they couldn't be bludgeoned, devoured, scared away, they were immovable and immortal. Just as immortal as he, and so, forever haunting. Fear, damn it to hell, was another emotion for simpering humans, not for Alucard.

Sometime after sitting in the dark, in his coffin, Alucard concluded thinking was exclusively for the humans, and he _wasn't_ human. A fact he was always eager to remind his enemies of. But now, there were no enemies. He had fallen, a time he could remember vividly, and the ground he had fallen on was a deal to protect, slaughter, and strike fear into the enemy for the sake of his masters, the Hellsings. That was what his eternity was for. Now, Hitler and his henchmen were gone(except perhaps for Schrodinger, who had never really been _there_ to begin with)and there was no one to protect. There was, of course, an heir, but these were peaceful times and he had no ground to stand upon. All he had was a hazy gray area punctuated with flowing, unstoppable thoughts.

Decades passed in such a fashion, until Alucard, never one to give up easily, was forced to admit defeat to the void, and for a few years he drifted in the same hazy sea, thoughts more prominent, reflections more clear, until, 402 years later his summons, his saving grace, finally came in the soft baying of a Hellsing heir, newly born, and destined for trouble and greatness.

No notes for this chapter, it's just a prologue after all :)


	2. Always the Most Unexpected of Things

Hello again, here's the second chapter of my story! Uh, I still don't own Hellsing.

Warnings: None, I don't even think there's even any cussing in this.

Chapter 1

Alucard had pulled himself eagerly from his coffin, a twisted,but well meaning smile on his face. Reflective thoughts had been banished, replaced by elation, something he hadn't felt in a long time, a touch of curiosity, and deep in his stomach, one emotion went unnoticed, concern. Worry for the future and for his crying master settled, Alucard unconscious of its existence. It took awhile, to weave himself from the labyrinthine basement his coffin had been relocated to some years, (decades, centuries?) ago. When he finally freed himself, Alucard was faced with a startlingly sunny day. It burnt his sun deprived skin, and seared at his underexposed eyes, but his need to greet his new master as he entered the world was uncanny and dizzyingly new. "Maybe," Alucard allowed himself the thought "I've gotten a little soft." This small revelation didn't deter him from his mission, and he was still vigorously hellbent(pardon the expression) on greeting his new lord, and enlightening the other members of the Hellsing family of his most likely long forgotten presence.

Finally, after nearly an hour of marching about the mansion, causing an all together chaotic scene, Alucard located a large, overly ornate door, that was intricately decorated with spiraling gold vines, crystal flowers, and a small sapphire bird nestled among them. Alucard stopped for a minute, to admire the craftsmanship of the door, then with a deep breath, he kicked it down with force undisturbed by decades of no exercise. A wail was his only greeting, not from his new-found master, but its mother. "A monster!" That was the best the humans had? Alucard glanced down at himself and sighed, perhaps he could use a bath, but monster was going to far. A man burst through, or rather, over the door, gun in hand, and a face set to kill, until he set eyes on Alucard himself, then there was silence.

Alucard figured that before the screaming started again and he got his head blown off, he should explain his presence and introduce himself. Kneeling, Alucard spoke for the first time in a very long time. "I am Alucard, not a monster as you say, but an eternal servant of the Hellsing family." There was another stretch of silence until the man, presumably the father of his master, and head of the Hellsing family replied,

"Yes, I've heard of you, my grandfather spoke fondly of you." Alucard was curious, his previous master, from over 100 years ago was a woman...

"Grandfather? What was his name?"

"Ludwig, his mother was Integra Hellsing" Alucard was surprised, and laughed as such.

"Ha! Integra had a child, preposterous, she was practically a boy herself!" Alucard saw the man frown in anger, and laughed again. "I mean no offense child, I am only curious." The man sighed deeply, and Alucard had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, what could this young mortal possibly have to worry about. The lucky fool.

"My grandfather was adopted into the family." Alucard's smile was twisted, and amused. After a few more minutes of conversation Alucard could take no more, his master was calling to him with unrivaled force, even Integra's desperate cries held no candle to this small child's internal wailing. He rose and made his way to the baby, a boy, and the mother handed him over tentatively, reluctant understanding written all over her face. Alucard smiled, and he would have liked to think it was twisted, but the parents looking on in unease were assured by the surprising gentleness in Alucard's eyes.

In 8 years time, Alucard became a trusted member of the family, and fierce protector of his new master, Isaiah Hellsing. The boy had a refreshing smile, and a quiet disposition so unlike Integra's that it made Alucard feel a strange, but not unwelcome warmth in his chest. A quiet calm settled over him for another two years, no threats to dispose of, no blood shed. Of course, good things can't last, and Alucard was unprepared for the sudden disaster. It's always the most unexpected of things.

* * *

Listen, I know the time line is strange, but to clear things up, yes, Alucard has been asleep for over 400 years, but at the same time, Integra had to have existed only 70 or so years ago for the story to be set in the present, which is what I intended. I know it may be difficult, but please just ignore the time-line, it won't matter much past this chapter. Uh, Review please, I like criticism, uh...otherwise no notes. So, one more time to clarify, this story is set in the present(2011) and during Harry Potter's sixth year, but I might change that around to, so, you'll have to wait and see...till then!


	3. Being Blown Sky High

Yet another installment of For Trouble and Greatness! Er...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Hellsing...sigh.

Warnings: Once again, none. Although, for those that get confused easily, there will be some point of view switching. If it's in first person, it's Alucard providing some insight on the situation. I may or may not have Isaiah's point of view in this story.

I was always a capable guardian. I wont brag, but I _am _bound to protect, and I do so with precision and skill only a thousand years can create. I, of course, have never failed to protect before today, and so have never felt the guilt, and anger that failure brings. I thought I was immune to such feelings. I suppose, in retrospect, that was a foolish, human notion. I feel now, as I watch my master's home fall to pieces around me, helpless, useless, and completely at fault.

It had started a normal day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, a perfectly beautiful cliche, and Alucard could feel something brewing just beneath the surface. There was a strange, palpable tension inside the immaculate Hellsing mansion. Even Isaiah, who had grown to be a docile borderline timid boy of 10 years old was on edge. A little more timid than usual, his stutter, which usually went unnoticed, was remarkable prominent, and neither Master nor servant were sure why.

"My lord!" It was Alucard who bellowed, surprise and a small hint of fear in his voice as Isaiah staggered on the stairs. He always stumbled on that stair, and Alucard always shouted out in concern, every time without fail. It was one of the numerous, normal happenings. There weren't few. Every morning Isaiah fell out of bed and Alucard sighed, every morning Isaiah tripped on the stair fourth from the floor and Alucard worried, every morning Isaiah's father lit the stove nestled behind the couch in the sitting room, because even on the warmest days that one corner of the room was ice cold. All of these things were such a regular occurrence that no one gave it any thought that the butler, instead of Isaiah's father, lit the fire. No one gave it any thought, and so no one, not even the usually observant Alucard, noticed the powder placed in with the coals.

The day continued to pass like normal, lunch was served, Isaiah's father entertained yet another potential business partner, Isaiah's mother sewed in the sitting room, and Isaiah himself sat with Alucard blissfully unaware of the disaster about to unfold.

I am closer to Isaiah than my previous masters. I don't really know why. Perhaps, it is his unusual kindness, ever since he was old enough to walk he followed me about as I explored his large home. Maybe, it's because there is no tension of war all around us that I feel closer to him. Maybe, it is just him himself, he radiates the need to be protected, and after such a long time brooding alone in a dark space, it's kind of nice to have someone to protect. I have changed, as much as I hate to admit it, and it's all my new master's fault.

Isaiah unconsciously leaned onto Alucard's shoulder, he was suddenly afraid. "My lord?" Isaiah sighed, he didn't like it, such a strong title was worthy of his father, not himself.

"Just Isaiah." Alucard smiled lightly, none of his previous masters had been so bashful.

"Very well my- Isaiah. What's wrong?" Isaiah sighed, and Alucard felt something settle in his stomach for the first time in a while. Fear. There was, of course always that small sense of worry he had all the time, for his master and for himself, but this was honest fear. It made his insides clench. The source of this sudden onset emotion was Isaiah. The boy had something of a gift for...feeling things. He could feel things most humans could not, and for him to sigh like that, to have that worried look meant-

"It feels like something bad is going to happen Alucard." Isaiah sniffled and Alucard was startled, his master had never cried before.

"Isaiah, what is it?" Isaiah pulled his knees to his chest and sighed again.

"W-what if everyone...dies?" Alucard smiled in sad understanding and hugged Isaiah with force. This unhealthy fear of everyone dying was a recurring problem for Isaiah. No one was sure where it came from. Sadly, the events that followed only served to solidify Isaiah's fears.

"No one will die Isaiah." Isaiah buried his face in Alucard's red coat, he was the only one so unafraid of the intimidating man.

"Promise?" Alucard smiled,

"Of course I promise." Even as he spoke, a large bang echoed around them, and Alucard turned around just fast enough to watch a rather large portion of his masters' home being blown sky high.

I hope you're still enjoying the story, I'll try to come out with more chapters faster, but it would help me if people would review. I mean, story alert, and whatever all you like, but I would really appreciate some feedback. Harry Potter will come in in the next couple chapters btw, I promise. :) Also, one last note, yes Alucard is OOC, yes, it will stay that way. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. He's changed. I thought I made that clear, but just in case.


	4. Things Have Just Gotten Interesting

Okay! A new chapter!

Warnings: Blood and Gore(nothing vomit worthy, but a little bit of description), so those of you with weak stomachs, you probably might want to skip out this chapter...Also, I used the G-word, twice(the G word is god) so if that offends you, you're very sensitive, and should stop reading this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hellsing. Isaiah however, is in fact, mine. You can have him if you like, unless you're making a profit, then I would like 50% of that. :)

Enjoy you guys! Sorry for the wait.

Oh, and the Italics are Alucard's recollection of the event...

* * *

The smell of burning wood and hot metal permeated the air as the ornate structure, or at least what was left of it, shuddered on its foundation. Some billowed out of jagged holes, and Alucard felt something wet and unfortunately all to familiar slide down his face. The explosion didn't startle him, he was used to this sort of thing by now, but what had him paralyzed was his young master's screaming. It was piercing, so full of agony, and sheer horror that Alucard was almost scared to turn around, but no, Alucard had a master to protect, and it would do him no good to be scared now. He grabbed his human and raced away from the smoldering building, towards the safety of a forest nearby, separated from the Hellsing home by a river.

_The river was as much protection as we were going to get, and I had other things on my mind, like my master's injuries, there was to much blood for it to all belong to someone else, and we weren't that close to the house. _

Isaiah's leg was the only thing really injured, a few minor scratches and cuts were the worst of his other injuries, the leg though, Alucard decided, was a serious problem. It was laced with cuts from shrapnel, and there was a large chunk of metal...wood? Sticking out rather painfully from his calf. The blood loss was the biggest problem. Isaiah's screams had subsided, and now he was just staring blankly at Alucard's hands, which worked to stop the blood flow from his emaciated leg. Alucard knew his little master would be in shock, who wouldn't be, considering he had just seen his own home being blasted into bits, as well as(although Alucard didn't want to think the thought) some if not all of his family.

_I managed to stem the blood flow, but the new problem was my young master. He was sitting there in shock, and with a large piece of something sticking out of his leg he couldn't have been very comfortable. I knew I needed to pull the shrapnel out of his leg, but I was to worried about blood loss. I figured my focus would be better placed on the young master's mind than his leg._

Alucard leaned in and tried to get a reaction out of Isaiah, but was met, no matter what he did, with a blank stare. Alucard sighed, and settled down next to his catatonic master. It was pointless wasting energy on him for now. Alucard glanced back at the Hellsing home and sighed again. What a day this had been. He supposed he should be relieved, at least now there was something to releive him of his boredom. At the thought, Alucard felt something akin to guilt, and shook it away angrily. He did not feel guilty for letting the folly of humans entertain him, he was a killer himself after all. Yet, as Alucard continued to he felt sorry for his little master, most likely now orphaned, and very much alone. Alucard shook his head again, no, not alone Isaiah had Alucard after all. Alucard laughed inspite of himself, some company he would be, he was a heartless monster.

_I realized after a bit more thinking that the Alucard that belonged to my previous master was gone, and a new Alucard had taken his place. A slightly softer Alucard who, God forbid, felt sympathy, and perhaps something more for his current master. I found myself a new resolve, next to the obligatory __"protect the master" that I had always had. Now I new I would love and care for my master like the family he had lost._

Alucard leaned in, and whispered his new promise into his unresponsive master, and Isaiah's eyes began to clear. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and loud sobs rocked his body. Hesitantly, the shy aristocrat leaned in and opened his arms, looking up at Alucard pitifully, asking for comfort. Alucard returned the hug with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed.

_I was going to protect my master, and no one was going to stop me. I suppose at some point sitting in the foliage, I must have had a moment of insanity, because I did something that seems so pointless now. I prayed. I prayed for my little master, and I prayed for myself. I prayed for luck, and joy for my master, and I prayed in anger for myself, and the wrong God, or whomever had committed by letting this tragedy happen to one of his own angels. _

Alucard was lost in thought, when Isaiah tugged at his sleeve. Looking up with a resolve Alucard had never seen in his master's eyes, Isaiah whispered, "Alucard, I have a request, no, an order." Alucard was amused, it wasn't often his soft-spoken master gave orders. "I order you to find the people who did this to my family, I want you to kill them. Brutally. And I want to watch." Alucard smiled broadly.

_I hated these people for corrupting my master, and they would pay. Things had just gotten interesting._

Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I try, really I do, life is busy when you're a student. No Harry this chapter, next time maybe. Poor Isaiah...I' m so mean. There will eventually be a time skip, but some things have to happen before that. See you next chapter :)


End file.
